


Gravitation

by Misanagi



Category: Ouran Highschool Host Club
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year at the beginning of June the Morinozuka family threw a large family ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



Every year at the beginning of June the Morinozuka family threw a large family ball. It was an elegant affair where only members of the family were invited and many even flew from over seas to attend the prestigious gathering.

Mori thought it was boring.

He was no stranger to society parties, he knew exactly how to behave, what to eat, who to ask to dance and what type of conversation was appropriate. He also hated every minute of it.

There was only one good thing about the ball and that was that Honey was family and was therefore also invited. They made the necessary rounds, talking to other relatives and dancing but most of the time they spent it together, sitting at a table by themselves.

It was expected for them to be like that, for Mori to shadow his cousin, so the adults let them be, gossiping loudly to anyone who would hear how responsible Mori was about protecting young Mitsukuni.

Truth was that Honey didn't need protecting. Everyone knew that the Haninozuka family were very skilled martial artist. When Mori was young he had asked his father why did he need to protect someone who was perfectly capable of doing so themselves. His father had explained that it wasn't so much about protecting but about _taking care_. The first time Honey rode one too many times on the rollercoaster and got sick afterwards, Mori understood exactly what his father meant.

When he was young, Mori had thought that being responsible for a person that way would be a bother, a burden he would carry for his family. That was until he had gotten to know Honey. It was natural for Mori to be with his cousin, to take care of him, like his father had said, and do whatever possible to bring a little light to Honey's life.

Honey loved the attention. Mori was a part of him and having him by his side was as natural as breathing. He took care of Mori too in his own way. They were together as they were meant to be but more importantly, as they wanted to be.

So during the boring June ball, after Mori was done with his chores as the hostess' son he naturally gravitated towards Honey and all was well again.


End file.
